Le secret d'hermione
by Saamyye33
Summary: C'était par un jour d'été orageux,le 8 juin à 23h32 précisément,qu'était venue au monde une petite ange;Élizabeth.Élizabeth Malfoy-Granger.Une princesse châtains aux yeux bleus perçant.Ce n'était qu'une erreur,un enfant non-voulu,le fruit d'une nuit où l'alcool avait coulé à flot..Le père n'avait jamais été mis au courant de son existence , tandis que la mère tentait de l'oublier.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour Tout le monde ! Cette fiction a été écrite alors que je n'avais que 11 ans alors soyez indulgents … **_

_**Quelques renseignement avant de débuter la lecture :**_

_**-Dumbledor est belle et bien mort, mais il vit dans son tableau ; Mme Mgonagal est la directrice de Poudlard.**_

_**-Voldemort et ses partisans rodent toujours mais seulement dans le premiers chapitres (la guerre finale ne sera pas décrite dans l'histoire ; vous allez comprendre plus tard…) **_

_**-Faites attention aux noms de famille ;)**_

_**Et finalement, Bonne lecture a tous :D**_

Une jeune fille d'environ 17 ans, tout au plus, les cheveux bruns\châtains entre-mêlés, les yeux chocolat noisettes en larmes, courait dehors sous la pluie et les orages, comme si sa vie en dépendait, un bébé bien emmitouflé dans un paquet de couverture dans les bras.

La jeune fille s'arrêta devant un vieux bâtiment en pierre grise, un orphelinat...

Elle sonna. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui réponde.

Une dame d'une quarantaine d'années lui ouvrit la porte. La jeune fille lui remit son bébé d'à peine quelques jours dans les bras.

**-Elle s'appelle Élizabeth, était les seuls mots que l'adolescente en larmes avait prononcés depuis bien longtemps.**

La jeune fille avait rebroussé chemin et était repartit dans la direction de sa deuxième maison, L'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

_**Pdv Hermione**_

—

J'entra dans l'école le plus silencieusement possible. Personne n'était au courant de mon escapade nocturne, ni de ma grossesse non-voulu. (Sauf Mme Pomfresh et quelques autres professeurs)

Un sort d'illusion et ma grossesse était caché Mais quand même, je me sens vraiment mal d'avoir mentit tout ce temps à mes amis...Quoi que, s'ils auraient connu l'identité du père, je n'aurai plus d'amis du tout (Sauf peut-être Ginny, qui était ma meilleure amie peu importe ce que je faisais)

Tout ça à commencer durant le bal de rentré de ma 7ème année. J'étais préfète en chef avec nul autre que Malfoy.

**Flash-back**

_J'étais toute excitée à l'idée d'aller au bal de rentré avec malfoy !(Les préfet doivent y aller ensemble)_

_Il me fait parfois chier mais sinon il est sympa... Il faut dire que nous sommes passé de ennemis à ce qu'on peut décrire comme amis depuis l'année passé ( la 6eme année ) ,mais c'est un secret entre lui et moi .Mais il faut ajouter aussi que je folle amoureuse de lui depuis ma 1 ère année... Peut-être cette année sera la bonne?_

_Bref le bal était dans 3heure et je n'avais toujours pas décidé quelle robe je mettrai. Une chance que j'avais ma meilleure amie, la seule et unique Ginny Weasley, pour m'aider à choisir. Elle, était déjà prête, il ne lui manquait que je lui fasse les cheveux. Elle portait une magnifique robe rouge sans bretelle qui lui arrivait jusqu'au pied. Tant qu'à moi, j'avais le choix entre un robe verte brillante qui descendait jusqu'à mes genoux avec des milliers de fils argent qui s'entremêlaient dans mon dos (pour attacher la robe) , une robe rose et blanche avec de petite manche blanche transparente qui atteignait ,elle aussi, mes genoux, ou bien une robe blanche qui descendait jusqu'à mes pied perlés au niveau du bustier ,elle était magnifique mais ressemblait plus à une robe de mariée qu'à une robe de bal !_

_Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Si je voulais séduire Malfoy, autant mettre toute les chances de mon côté. J'opta donc pour la verte. Deux centaine de fils attachés plus tard, j'aida Ginny a se coiffer. Elle voulait être parfaite, car elle allait au bal avec l'élu de son cœur (elle aussi ;) ) , qui était nul autre que le garçon à la cicatrice d'éclair... Tant qu'à parler de cavaliers et de cavalières, Ron y allait avec une dénommée Lavande Brown... En tout cas, je boucla légèrement les cheveux de la rouquine et lui donna un serre-tête de la même couleur que sa robe. Tant qu'à moi, elle me lissa mes indomptables cheveux .Le résultat était à couper le souffle. Je fouillai dans mon coffre à bijoux en espérant y trouver un collier qui irait avec ma robe et qui mettrai en valeur mon fin décolleté. Ce que j'y trouvai m'intrigua fortement; quelqu'un avait rajouté un collier serpent avec des yeux en émeraude qui enlaçait un pendentif en argent qui s'ouvrait, à l'intérieur une photo de malfoy (une très belle photo que j'avais moi-même pris l'année passée, lors d'une de nos rendez-vous secret mais malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer...) et une photo de moi ...Aussi il y avait un petit mot dans un bout de parchemin qui disait comme suit :_

_Mia tu vas au bal avec un serpent, alors soit devint une serpent ;) xxx Ton dray ..._

_Je ris à cette remarque. Décidément Drago serait toujours le même..._

_Je mis le collier autour de mon cou. Il allait parfaitement avec ma robe. Une fois prête, moi et Ginny discutèrent de tout et de rien pour passer le temps (il restait 10 min avant le bal) . Après 8 grosse minute de discussion, Nous retouchèrent notre maquillage une dernière fois et descendîmes, Ginny la première et moi juste après. Mon cavalier m'attendait en bas des marches. En me voyant il eut un sourire en coin, sourire dont lui seul avait le secret. Je lui pris le bras et nous partirent en direction de la grande salle aménager pour l'occasion en salle de bal. Moi et Drago ouvrirent le bal, comme la tradition le voulait. Un slow...Personne n'osait entrer sur la piste de danse, de peur de brisé cet instant magique. Tous préféraient nous observer... Nous étions vraiment le centre d'attraction de la soirée ! Soudain ma meilleure amie et son cavalier vint rejoindre la piste de danse ,suivit bientôt par tous les autres... _

_Après quelque heure de danse avec malfoy, il me proposa d'aller au bar_

_(Hé oui, il y a un bar dans la salle de bal ^^) et... J'accepta_

_... Grosse erreur ! En effet quelques verres plus tard nous étions bourrés ! (Hé oui, Mademoiselle Hermione Granger peut être soûle) Je proposai de rentré à nos appartement de préfets... Chose que je n'aurai pas dû faire non plus ... Dès que nous fûmes sortit de la grande salle, le serpent me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa sauvagement. Comme j'avais attendu ce doux baiser... Il me souleva par les hanches et j'en profita pour enrouler mes jambes autour de lui. Il me porta ainsi jusqu'aux appartements sans lâcher mes lèvres. Il me prit ma virginité cette nuit-là_

_Nous passèrent une seule nuit d'amour. _

_Après cette nuit-ci, plus rien n'était comme avant. C'était comme si nous étions redevenu ennemi ...Il ne me parlait plus, nous ne rigolions plus ensemble, il n'osait même plus me regarder en face…._

_Quelques semaine après notre ébat, j'appris que j'étais enceinte de lui. Quelle chance, ma première fois et pouf je tombe enceinte ! Hors de question que j'avorte! Jamais je ne tuerai ce petit être qui vivait en moi. Il était tout ce qui me restait de lui, la chose à laquelle, toute petite, j'avais tant rêvé, me tombai dessus, sans que je m'y attendre._

_Mais je ne pouvais pas occuper d'un bébé ! Je n'ai que 17 ans! _

_Mme Pomfresh eut une solution brillante ; un sort d'illusion afin que les autres élèves ne voient pas mon ventre qui grossissait de jours en jours...Et après l'accouchement, j'irai placer l'enfant en orphelinat._

_Et c'est ainsi que par un jour d'été orageux, le 8 juin à 11h32pm précisément, après 9h de torture, qu'était venue au monde ma fille, Élizabeth. _

_Élizabeth Malfoy - Granger. Une princesse châtaine aux yeux bleus perçant teinté de gris._

_Plus les jours passait, plus je devenais attaché à ce bout de chou même si je savais que je ne pourrais pas la garder...La garder signifierai mettre une croix sur mes amis (parce que je leurs avaient mentis et que cette enfant était de patrie avec leur ennemi, qui avait été mon amant, Malfoy) et mon futur. Alors, une semaine après sa naissance, je lui attachai le pendentif de serpent que j'avais reçu de son père ou trônait, à l'intérieur une photo de moi et Drago._

_(Tout en lançant un sort pour qu'elle ne réussisse qu'à l'ouvrir qu'à sa fête de 18 ans, pour qu'elle sache l'identité de ses véritables parents) ._

_J'étais en larmes de l'abandonné ainsi. Je l'emmitouflai dans de chaudes couvertures et je partis sous la pluie tout en serrant ma petite princesse contre moi. Les larmes qui perlaient au coin de mes yeux coulaient maintenant à flot sur mon visage Je couru, couru jusqu'à arriver à un vieux bâtiment en pierres grise. Un orphelinat. Je sonna. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'on me répondre._

_Une dame d'une quarantaine d'années m'ouvrit la porte. Je lui remis mon bébé d'à peine quelques jours dans les bras._

_**-Elle s'appelle Élizabeth, était les seuls mots que je prononçais depuis bien des lustres puisque renfermé dans mon mutisme , je n'avais adressé la parole à personne durant mes derniers mois de grossesse et j'en étais même à avoir manqué plusieurs cours..**_

_Ensuite j'avais rebroussé chemin et j'étais repartit dans la direction de ma deuxième maison, L'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

_La suite vous la connaissez ..._

**Fin flash-back**

Je me glissai comme un ninja dans les appartements des préfets, endroit où je n'avais mis les pieds depuis des mois. À mon plus grand malheur, la stature imposante d'un jeune homme blond dont le regard était perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée s'imposait à mon regard. Ce jeune homme s'appelait Drago malfoy alias le père du bébé que je venais tout juste d'abandonner. Dès qu'Il me vit Il avait l'air à la fois soulagé et à la fois inquiet et furieux...

**-Hermione Jane Granger! Tu vas me dire où tu étais ces dernières semaine ! Pas en cours, Ni à la grande salle, ni à la bibliothèque et tu ne rentrais même pas le soir à l'appart' (en effet j'avais passé les derniers mois de ma grossesse a l'infirmerie)! Je me suis inquiéter comme un fou Mia ! Si tu savais, Je te croyais morte ! Est-ce à cause de ce qui c'est passer au début de l'année ? Je suis tellement désolée si tu savais! J'ai été qu'un imbécile... Mais tu sais, c'est quand on perd quelqu'un qu'on se rend contre de sa valeur pour nous ! Hermione tu me manque et je ... Crois... Bien Que je suis amoureux de toi ...Mia... Je t'aime** ...

Pour toute réponse à sa déclaration, j'éclata en sanglot dans ses bras ...

Si j'avais sue...

Je viens juste de faire une erreur, une grosse erreur ...Cette enfant nous aurions pu la garder.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**NDA** : Sans plus d'attente, Voici mon chapitre 2 !J'espère qu'Il vous plaira ! :3 Une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir.. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes , je fais de mon mieux._

_Réponse aux Review_

_ H223 :Merci pour ta review !Pour les précision , voir le chapitre 1 , j'ai mis tous les renseignement à savoir. L'histoire est identique aux livres mais Drago est du côté du bien .. etc.. ;) Pour répondre à ta question , durant leurs sixième année (Du moins dans ma ff ) Hermione et Drago se sont rapproché, puis sont devenu ''ami'' ; Drago étant du ''bon côté'' et espion pour l'ordre , il a révélé tout les plan de Voldemort à Dumbledor. Celui-ci , se mourant à cause du poison dans sa main à demander à Rogue d'effectuer la ''tâche '' de Drago à sa place . Tout était parfaitement organisé. En espérant avoir répondu à ta question et sans plus tarder , voici le chapitre 2_

_ AmaliaKlaine : Merci ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes . _

_ Rose-Eliade :Merci ! Et je crois que tu n'es pas la seule ;) hahaha! _

_ aangel-21 :Tu verras bien ! Merci pour ta review et je ne sais pas si tu as compris , mais Hermione a déposer ( abandonné. Serait le terme approprié )sa fille dans un orphelinat puis elle est rentré à Poudlard. Au cou de sa fille ,elle y avait déposé le collier que Drago lui avait offert et elle lui avait jeté un sortilège ( au collier) pour qu'il s'Ouvre automatiquement lorsque la petite aura 18 ans ou bien avec un simple Alohomora .. En espèrant t'avoir éclairer sur le sujet , voici le chapitre 2_

_ Lula : Haha!Merci pour ta review et oui , enfin la suite ,et cette fiction je vais la continuer c'est sur ! :D Mais pour la réaction de drago , tu devra attendre encore quelques chapitres et bref , dans ce chapitre , tu vas découvrir qu'est-ce qui arrivent à tous les personnage mais cinq ans plus tard. Sans trop te révélé de ''punch'' voici la suite !_

* * *

Chapitre 2  
(5 ans plus tard)

* * *

Il était 21heure et une fillette aux cheveux bruns à reflets blonds de 5 ans, à l'allure toute à fait normale de première vue, mais du moins pas du tout normal, était assise par-terre, dans sa chambre attitré à l'orphelinat Woods, un orphelinat moldue qui se situait à Londres. La petite était capable de faire des choses que les autres enfants étaient incapables de faire ; faire léviter des objets, en faire enflammer d'autres ... Personne ne savait quel âge avait la petite mais elle paraissait avoir 5 ans. Ses cheveux, autrefois couleur de blé et d'Aubrun, était devenus châtains mais avec toujours cette petite touche de miel qui les rendait spéciaux. Les longues mèches tombaient sur son buste en jolies vagues aux reflets doré. Sa peau d'une pâleur insoupçonnée, ses pommettes bien définies et les petits points de rousseur sur son nez lui donnait un air fragile. Ses grands yeux bleus gris ciel avec une touche de vert émeraude encadrés de grands cils noir corbeau attirait immédiatement le regard d'importe qui, qui observait cette douce enfant. La fillette en question était en train de jouer avec son collier qu'elle avait depuis toute petite; un magnifique collier serpent avec des yeux en émeraude qui enlaçait un pendentif en argent. Par contre, le pendentif était bloqué, ce qui frustrait toujours la petite. À chaque fois qu'elle tentait de l'ouvrir le pendentif restait fermé...

Soudain une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, la directrice et éducatrice de l'Orphelinat Woods, entra dans la chambre de l'enfant, qui s'empressa de cacher son collier dans sa poche de pyjama.

**-Élizabeth, Petite chipie ! Tu ne dors pas encore ! **

La petite grimaça à l'entente de son prénom complet. Elle détestait être appellée de la sorte et préférait amplement le surnom ''Lize'' .

**-Allez ! Ouste dans ton lit ! Dit la dame en prenant la chipie en question dans ses bras et en allant la border.**

**-Mais Mme ! Je n'arrive pas à dormir ! Répondit la fillette du haut de ses 5 ans.**

La dame déposa la fillette dans son lit.

**-Je veux que tu me raconte encore mon histoire, demanda l'enfant à la femme.****  
**  
Ce que la femme s'empressa de faire ... Presqu'à tous les soirs, la petite blonde voulait entendre son histoire ; l'histoire de la jeune fille sous la pluie avec un bébé sous le bras, l'histoire de sa mère…

Et l'enfant s'endormit sans trop de misère en rêvant à d'éventuels parents qui un jour la sortirai de cet orphelinat.

* * *

_ Du côté de la jeune mère de l'histoire, elle avait passé 5 merveilleuses années en compagnie de son amour de jeunesse. Les deux amants partageaient ensemble un magnifique manoir qui avait avant appartenu au garçon auparavant. Ils avaient tout ce qu'ils désiraient, ils étaient jeune mariés, riches, entourée d'amis loyaux__, __propriétaire__ d'un grand manoir... mais une chose leurs manquait, un enfant pour emplir, de son rire, la vie de ce jeune couple...__Les amis de la jeune fille avaient été peu douteux et inquiet de sa relation avec l'ennemi, mais ce sentiment c'était bien vite écarté lorsque le jeune homme avait démontré son clan à la bataille finale qui avaient eu lieu peu de temps après sa mise en couple avec la jolie brunette. __La fille avait, par-contre toujours un goût amer dans la bouche en repensant à sa fille qu'elle avait dû abandonner 5 ans plus tôt. À toutes les fois qu'elle voyait une enfant dans la place, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si c'était la sienne.__La femme aux cheveux châtain/bruns était professeur de métamorphose à l'école de sorcellerie qu'elle avait fréquenter durant sa jeunesse tandis que son époux était professeur de défense contre les force du mal à la même école ...__ Dans ses amis, le jeune Harry Potter était maintenant en couple avec une jeune fille rousse prénommé Ginerva et ils avaient une petite fille de 3 ans ; Pénélope.__  
__Du côté de son deuxième meilleur ami, il était en couple avec Lavande Brown, une jeune femme qui l'aimait depuis fort longtemps et eux aussi avaient une fille, qui atteignait maintenant ses deux ans, prénommé Amélie Weasley.__  
__Notre jeune couple était donc les seuls de leurs proches amis à ne pas avoir d'enfant, du moins pas encore ...La jeune femme n'était plus à l'idée d'avoir d'autres enfants._  
**  
**

* * *

**_Point de vue Hermione_**

* * *

Je regardai les élèves de première année sortirent de ma classe avec nostalgie. C'était l'heure du dîner. Je rangeai un peu mon bureau, fit le tour de la classe pour regarder si aucun de mes élèves n'avait oublié quelques choses et sortit à mon tour de la classe. J'avais vraiment hâte de retrouver mon mari. Nous étions en couple depuis bientôt cinq ans et il m'avait fait la demande l'année passée, la cérémonie eut lieu i peine 6 mois. Arrivé à la grande salle, je remarquai tout de suite que Drago n'était pas là. Mais où diable était-il ?  
J'étais vraiment inquiète !

Après le dîner, toujours aucune nouvelle de Drago...J'avais une boule à l'estomac en retournant dans ma classe.

Aujourd'hui était une bien triste journée, en effet, i ans aujourd'hui que la petite Élizabeth ne vivait plus avec moi. Que moi, en mère indigne que je suis, je l'avais abandonnée.

5 longues années.

Souvent, il me passait à l'idée de retourner la chercher à l'orphelinat. Mais surement la petite avait déjà été adopté par quelqu'un d'autre ...

C'est à 19heure que j'aperçu enfin Drago... Il était notre appartement puisqu'il n'avait pas eu de cours à donner aujourd'hui .En entrant dans l'appartement, j'eu un soupir de soulagement en voyant celui que j'avais cherché toute la journée.  
Il avait changé l'appartement. Des petites bougies rondes allumées sur le parquet donnaient une ambiance romantique à la pièce et des pétales de rose disposé un peu partout en petit chemin se rendant à la chambre répondirent à mes inquiétudes de la journée. Ainsi Drago avait passé la journée à l'appartement à préparer ce décor magistral. Puis, sans que je m'y attendre, quelqu'un encercla de derrière la taille en me donnant un baiser papillon dans le cou. Je devinai immédiatement de qui il était question; Drago.

**-Coucou ma belle Mia! Me souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.**

**-Bonjour Amour... lui répondit-je amusée.**

Il me retourna lentement et m'embrassa, cette fois-ci, sur les lèvres. Puis, tout alla trop vite pour ma pauvre conscience et mon extase était telle que je ne pus reprendre mes esprits que lorsque mon réveil sonna le lendemain matin. La nuit dernière avait été la meilleure de toute mon existence. J'avais plusieurs fois eu des rapports sexuels avec Drago mais la nuit passé avait été la meilleure de toutes. Le dieu du sexe en question alias mon époux était déjà réveillé lorsque j'ouvris les paupières et il me regardait avec amour et tendresse alors que ses mains se perdaient dans ma douce chevelure caramel.

**-J'espère que cette fois-ci je t'ai fait un bébé mon amour, me dit-il le sourire aux lèvres accompagné d'un rire tendre.**

Une larme coula sur ma joue.  
Drago voulait avoir désespérément des enfants tandis que moi je ne voulais point revivre l'expérience de la grossesse. Lui, croyait dur comme faire que ses effort pour que je tombe enceinte n'avait pas porté fruit mais à tout coup je m'efforçais de tout gâcher. Après chaque nuit, je prenais la potion du lendemain, évitant ainsi une autre erreur. Mon corps et mon âme n'était point prêt à revive l'expérience qui m'avait plus que troublée à l'époque. Mais je me surprenais souvent à rêver d'un poupon ou bien de ma petite fille qui était surement plus heureuse là où elle était.

Drago remarqua la larme qui coulait sur ma joue. Il l'essuya du revers du pouce puis me donna un tendre baiser sur le front.

–**Mia, ne t'en fait pas avec cela, ce n'est pas ta faute ma belle.**

_Si tu savais Drago, si tu savais... Pensais-je soucieuse._

Il me fit un dernier baiser d'aux-revoir puis il partit vers la cuisine pour nous préparer un petit déjeuner pour deux.

La fin de l'année approchait à grand pas ce qui signifiait vacance et retour au manoir malfoy, qui était maintenant notre foyer, pour moi et Dray.

* * *

**_Point de vue Élizabeth._**

* * *

Durant la nuit de hier, j'avais rêvé d'une petite fille d'environ 11-12 ans aux cheveux brun / châtain en bataille qui était dans une grande pièce sombre et lugubre, ou plutôt un couloir. La fille était accompagnée de 2 garçons de son âge. L'un roux et l'autre les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Les trois enfants se tenaient, décidé, devant une énorme porte métallique. La jeune fille sortit de sa poche une branche de bois, comme une espèce de baguette et elle dit fort et clairement quelque chose, sous les regards admiratifs des deux garçons.. Alohomora, me Semblai-t-il, et tout à coup, la porte devant laquelle se trouvait le trio s'ouvrit comme par magie...

Je me demande bien si le collier s'ouvrira si je prononcerai cette formule, comme la fille dans mon rêve. Par-contre, je n'avais pas de baguette, mais il me semble bien que j'ai déjà vue un bout de bois de ce genre dans la poche de Mme Brown_.(_ _Mme Lucy Brown était la directrice de l'orphelinat et une éducatrice .Elle approchait la cinquantaine sans toutefois que le temps eut d'effets sur son visage sévère .Elle était mariée et avait une fille qui était aussi mariée et avait elle aussi une fille. Parfois, sa fille, Lavande vient rendre visite à sa mère à l'Orphelinat avec sa petite fille et je joue avec elle. Elle est âgée de 3 ans et elle parle à peine ; elle babille plutôt quelques brides de phrases incompréhensibles. Elle s'appelle Amélie. )_

Pas grave, cela doit fonctionner quand même.

Je sortis le fameux collier de ma poche en pensant qu'à une chose, qu'il s'ouvre, et je prononça de manière hésitante:

**-Alohomora….**

Le collier ne bougeât point. Je recommençai donc d'une voix plus forte :

**-Alohomora !**

On entendit un léger déclic et le pendentif s'ouvrit. J'en restai bouche bée de stupéfaction. À l'intérieur se trouvait deux photos. Une d'une adolescente de 17 ans aux cheveux brun toute souriante et l'autre d'un jeune homme du même âge blond comme le blé un sourire en coin accroché au visage. Ce qui était encore plus surprenant c'est que ces deux personnes hantaient mes rêves du plus loin que je puisse me rappeler !

Tic-tac , l'heure tournait et il était maintenant 22heure et je commençais à être fatiguée . Il fallait que je dorme si je voulais être en forme pour le lendemain puisque que demain nous étions samedi et que le samedi était de loin ma journée préféré. En effet, le samedi nous allions nous promener avec les institutrices de l'orphelinat dans les rues de Londres.

* * *

-éclipse de temps - 10 juin 9h00

* * *

Mme Brown toqua à la porte ce qui me fit me réveiller en sursaut.

-Dépêche-toi Lize, nous partons dans 40 minutes et le déjeuner est servi au réfectoire! Me cria-t-elle de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je m'habillai en vitesse, me coiffa d'une queue de cheval, descendis dans la cafétéria, me prit rapidement un déjeuner et alla rejoindre Mme Brown à l'entré et tout ça en moins de 15minutes.

Le reste du groupe d'enfants orphelins arriva et nous partirent nous promener dans les rues de Londres. Entre une librairie et une boutique de disques sur Charing Cross Road, au cœur de Londres mon attention se porta sur un pub minuscule et miteux... Des rires et des voix s'échappaient de ce minuscule endroit. . Un homme âgé, chauve, à la tête ressemblant à une noix scintillante et au dos bossu se trouvai dans la vitre de la porte. Il me regardait en souriant. Un sourire qui semblant bien amical mais quand même bien inquiétant. Je tapotai sur l'épaule de ma meilleure amie Clémence pour lui montrer le bâtiment. Ce bâtiment m'attira comme un aimant.

**-Clémy, Clémy, Regarde l'homme bizarre là-bas, dans le pub. Il nous fait un signe de la main.**

**-Lize, tu délire ! Il n'y a pas d'homme bizarre, ni de magasin c'est seulement un mur entre une librairie et une boutique de disque !**

Mais le bar était bel et bien réelle tout autant que l'homme bossu, j'en suis sûre

Je demanda à chacun de mes amis et personnes ne voyait l'étrange bâtiment, ni l'homme chauve ce qui me frustra au plus haut point..

De retour de notre promenade je m'enferma dans ma chambre, furax, que personne ne me croit au sujet du fameux immeuble. Puisque ma chambre se trouvait au 1er étage de l'orphelinat, je pouvais facilement sortir et rentrer de ma chambre par la fenêtre à ma guise. Et il y avait ce petit bois, derrière l'orphelinat, où j'avais l'habitude d'aller lorsque j'étais fâchée ou triste...Dans la forêt, il y avait plusieurs serpents qui me servaient de confident. Hé oui ! J'étais capable de parler au serpent, ce qui faisait de moi une enfant encore plus anormal que je l'étais déjà malgré mon jeune âge, j'étais très précoce, je savais déjà lire, écrire et je savais faire tout pleins de choses que les autres n'était pas capable de faire.

Je sortis donc de ma fenêtre pour aller rejoindre l'orée de la forêt. Je trouva facilement un joli serpent vert qui suite a quelques mots enchaina la discussion. Je lui parlai de tout et de rien pendant quelques heures jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à faire noir, alors, je repartis en direction de ma chambre. Sans que je le sache, le serpent m'avais suivi.

Un cri strident me réveilla .Mme Brown se tenait dans l'entrebâille de la porte et elle criait en pointant le serpent. Elle resta figée lorsque je dis au serpent de partir puis elle lâcha un :

**- C'est assez ! J'appelle L'école Poudlard, ils doivent te prendre avec tes 11 ans avant que tu traumatise un de tes camarades !**

Poudlard...Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ce nom-là quelque part ... Mais où?

**-Dépêche-toi de t'habiller et de venir déjeuner, il y aura des visites aujourd'hui.**

C'était ainsi à presque tous les jours. Pleins de jeunes adultes, avides de tendresse venaient à l'orphelinat pour des visites et souvent il repartait avec l'un d'entre nous. Il y eu douze visites aujourd'hui et un seul couple adopta un enfant ; un poupon de quelques mois. Je n'avais pas de chance, car la plus part des enfants adopté avaient entre 0 et 3 ans. Fatiguée et triste de devoir encore rester à l'orphelinat, j'alla dans ma chambre après cette journée passée à jouer dans la salle aménagé cette effet et à se faire observer par pleins d'adultes. Je m'endormis aussitôt. Le lendemain matin, dès mon réveil, Mme Brown vint me parler à propos de Poudlard et de mon départ.

– **Ma petite Élizabeth, Poudlard est une école spéciale pour des gens spéciaux. À l'habitude, il ne prenne les jeunes qu'à partir de 11 ans mais puisque tu es déjà inscrite à cette école depuis ta naissance, j'ai parlé avec une connaissance à moi, qui est aussi le directeur de cette école, M. Potter, et il accepte de te faire suivre un programme spécialisé , comme des petits cours , et tu vas aller habité avec un couple d'amis à lui pour un temps indéterminé, ils n'ont pas d'enfants , une grande maison et ils acceptent de '' t'adopté '' pour un petit temps et peut-être pour toujours. Ils te font passer une sorte d'essai, est ce que tu comprends ?** Me débita-t-elle, mal à l'aise sans savoir si j'avais saisit un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait.

J'acquistais, trop heureuse de cette nouvelle.

Voilà qui est réjouissant ! Je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici. Et avoir une vraie maman et un vrai papa !

– **M. Potter en personne viendra te cherché ici à la fin de l'été. Il t'amènera chez le couple qui va t'héberger**. Continua-t-elle

Mon départ était prévue pour la rentrée scolaire , ce qui me laissait exactement 80 jours pour faire mes adieux à mes amis , faire mes valises et profiter au max de mes derniers jours en tant qu'orpheline .

Les jours passèrent de plus en plus vite et demain était rendu le jour tant attendue. Le jour où je quittais l'orphelinat. Le jour où M. Potter venait me chercher...

Durant l'été, ma meilleure amie Clémence avait été adoptée .J'étais vraiment triste de perdre Clémence qui avait été pour moi, ma meilleure amie et ma confidente. Je ne savais rien de sa nouvelle famille ce qui m'attrista encore plus ...

La journée était finie. Je serai mon pendentif contre mon cœur et m'endormit aussitôt. Je ne rêvai point cette nuit-là. Trois coups à ma porte me réveillèrent.

* * *

**-Lize dépêche-toi de te préparer, M. Potter arrive vers 12h00 et il est déjà 9h00 !** , me cria Mme Brown de l'autre côté de la porte.

Rapidement, je fis ma valise. Chaque enfant à l'orphelinat disposait d'une petite valise en cuir brune à l'effigie de l'orphelinat afin de ranger toutes leurs affaires lors de leur départ. La petite valise qui m'était accordé était juste assez grosse pour que je puisse y entrer le peu de choses qui m'appartenait à ci-dire : ma brosse à dent , mon pyjama , 2 paires de souliers , 2 t-shirt , 2 chandail à manche longues, 2 jupes , 2 pantalons , 2 paires de collant , 2 paires de bas , 4 paires de sous-vêtements, une brosse à cheveux , un petit livre d'à peine 30 pages , et mon collier.

Je fis rapidement le tour de la petite chambre qui m'avait servi de refuge pendant ces cinq dernières années pour être bien certaine de n'avoir rien oublier. Je fis pour la dernière fois mon lit. Je m'habillai d'une jupe grise, d'un t-shirt blanc, d'une paire de collant gris et de soulier de ville gris (uniforme de l'orphelinat oblige), attacha mes longs cheveux en une jolie queue de cheval puis descendit au réfectoire pour manger un peu avant de partir. À peine 10h et mon repas terminé, je me décida d'aller un peu dans la salle commune de l'orphelinat. Puis, après quelques heures de jeu dans ladite salle, Mme Brown vint me chercher ; M. Potter était arrivé.

–**Élizabeth, c'est l'heure**. Me lâcha-t-elle solennellement

Je la suivi dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat jusqu'à ma chambre. Elle m'aida à prendre ma valise et je la suivi inquiète et curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait M. Potter et à quoi ressemblerai mes futurs parents. Arrivé à l'accueil de l'orphelinat, un homme, dans la vingtaine environ, aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux d'émeraude, attendait patiemment. Il paraissait un peu jeune, ses lunettes rondes et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnait un air presque drôle. Sur son front, une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair prenait place. Lorsqu'il nous vit, il salua Mme. Brown d'un hochement de tête puis se pencha vers moi pour me parler.

**-Bonjour … Élizabeth, c'est ça ?** me dit l'homme d'une voix amicale.

- Lize...Mon nom est Lize ,Personne ne m'appelle Élizabeth , dis-je en esquissant une grimace à l'entente de mon prénom que je trouvai vieillot .

**-D'accord Lize .Je suis M. Potter, Mais appelle moi Harry. Mme Brown doit t'avoir parlé de moi, non?**

Un hochement de tête de ma part répondit à sa question.

**-Je vois que ta valise est prête. Il serai maintenant temps d'y aller si nous ne voulons pas arrivé en retard. J'ai donné rendez-vous à Drago & Hermione, les gens qui vont ''t'adopter'', à 4hpm et nous avons des courses à faire** ! me dit-il en souriant.

Il me laissa dire au-revoir à mes amis et m'offrit sa main, que je m'empressa de prendre...Nous marchèrent un moment dans Londres et nous arrivèrent devant un bâtiment à l'air vieux et hantée... C'était le bâtiment de l'autre jour ! Celui que personne ne voyaient...Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur et aussitôt, l'homme que j'avais aperçu la dernière fois vint nous voir

**.-M. Potter quel Honneur. Je vous sers quelque chose ?**grinça-t-il de sa petite voix

-**Non merci, Tom, je suis en mission pour Poudlard. J'escorte la petite Élizabeth chez les Malfoy. **Lui répondit rapidement ledit M. Potter.

L'homme au dos rond reparti dans son coin en maugréant tandis que nous ( moi et Harry) nous dirigèrent vers la sortie du pub par la porte arrière.

**-Nous ne t'avons pas expliqué exactement en quoi consistait Poudlard. Poudlard est une école de magie pour les gens dans ton genre. Tu es une sorcière. Une très brillante sorcière. Il est très rare que les pouvoirs magiques se manifestent à ton âge, mais puisque c'est le cas, et que tu n'as nulle part où logée dans un environnement sain et équilibré à ton développement magique et physique, c'est pourquoi tu vas chez les Malfoy** **Tu verras tu vas te plaire là-bas. ...** M'expliqua-t-il alors que nous sortîmes de la bâtisse.

Durant ses explications, mes sourcils se froncèrent. La magie n'existe pas ! Il est tombé sur la boule, lui ? Mais bon, soyons gentille avec le gentil monsieur maboule, il m'a quand même sorti de l'orphelinat.

Une fois dehors, je me retins de rire. Il n'y avait rien. Sauf un mur de brique. Mais que venions nous faire ici ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de demander , ma curiosité ayant pris le dessus sur ma conscience.

**-Mais que faisons-nous M. Potter?**

**-Tu peux m'appeler Harry et pour répondre à ta question, Nous allons un peu magasiner pour ta rentrée à Poudlard... J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ?**

**-Waaah quelle beau magasin... **Lui répondis-je sarcastiquement du tac-au-tac...

Puis, il cogna sur les briques qui, magiquement se déplacèrent laissant place à un chemin de magasin toutes aussi bizarre les uns des autres. Du magasin de hiboux au magasin de balais en passant par le magasin de potions. Étonnée, je pris la peine de scruter chaque détail autour de moi, persuadé qu'il s'agissait là d'un rêve.

–**Bienvenue sur le chemin de traverse …**

Harry partit en direction d'une boutique à l'air poussiéreuse et je le suivi .J'entra À sa suite. Un homme aux cheveux gris et au visage ridé vint nous accueillir.

**-Harry, Mais qu'est-ce-qui vous amène ici mon vieil ami?**

**-Nous achetons les articles de rentrée de la petite Lize.**

Lorsqu'il prononça mon prénom je sortis de derrière M. Potter et me présenta à l'homme. Olivander s'appellait-il...  
M. Olivander me fit essayer toutes sorte de baguette jusqu'au ce que je trouve la baguette parfaite...  
Ma baguette était en bois de vigne, 27,5 cm, avec ventricule de cœur de dragon, souple et rapide, excellente pour les enchantements.

**-Alors maintenant crois-tu encore que la magie n'existe pas ? **M'avait posé comme question Harry Potter en sortant de chez Olivander.

Nous avions fait pleins de boutiques et à la fin de la journée j'avais pleins de livres tout aussi mystérieux les uns des autres , ma baguette, un uniforme de Poudlard fait sur mesure pour moi, un petit chaudron, un petit télescope, une mini-balance, un balais et même une petite chouette noire que j'avais appelé Ébènye. M. Potter me reconduit à l'hôtel où une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains brun et son époux aux cheveux blond clair m'attendaient...M. Potter me les présenta comme étant mes ''parents adoptifs''. La femme se prénommait Hermione et l'homme Drago. La jeune femme au regard caramel m'observai, surprise et intrigué tandis que l'homme aux yeux bleus me regardait chaleureusement comme si j'étais la 8eme merveille du monde. Il me semble les avoir déjà vus...Mais oui! C'était les deux personnes dans mon médaillon, mais avec quelques années de plus..Mais quel était leurs liens avec ce médaillon qui était en ma possesion..Harry partit leur parler quelques minutes alors que je m'amusais avec ma chouette Ébènye

-Bonjour Lize, j'espère que tu vas te plaire avec nous. Me dit l'homme avec amour alors que sa femme, médusée me détaillait avec toujours plus de questionnements.

En parfait gentleman ,Il prit mes nombreux sacs et nous partîmes avec la femme, vers leur demeure...


End file.
